


Mission Log #14

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [14]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Competition, Contest, First Order, Friendly Fire, Friendship, Gen, Gold Squad, Green Squad, Hotshot - Freeform, Pilots, Planet D'Qar, Pre-Battle of Starkiller Base, Red Squad, Resistance, Teal Squad, Team Alpha - Freeform, Turbolasers, Virtual Reality, X-Wing(s), cruiser, flight, simulations, space, team omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #14

**Mission Log #14**

**Location:** D'Qar

 **Operative:** Pvt. Jessika Pava

 **Squad:** Red

 **Year:** 30 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #7)

"Red Leader, we're right behind you."

"Sounds good Red 2, follow my lead."

Jessika separated from Jaycob's flank to engage in a straight-line assault path.

"Jess, we'll run escort and repel the enemy fighters!"

"Copy that, Green Squad good luck. Gold Squad and Teal Squad, how're you holding up?"

"This is Teal 2, our leader was taken out. We have no guidance out here, it's a bloodbath!"

"This is Gold Leader, link up with us Teal Squad. We'll help on the gun-run."

"Alright fellas you have your jobs. Now execute!"

Jessika finished. Swiftly dodging the cruiser's cannon fire, Jessika was the first to eliminate a turret. However, Red Squad was having trouble dodging both fighters from the rear, and cannons in the front. In a mere matter of seconds, Jessika's group was down to half.

"Green Leader, where the hell is our cover? We're getting torn up out here!"

Jessika asked worriedly. Green Squad was racking up fighter kills, however, protecting all three squads proved to be too difficult.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are scattering all over the place, we can't keep track of them all."

"If we don't scatter, our ship's debris will be all over the place!"

A long silence followed.

"Jess, change to your private channel."

"What for? There's no time for gam-"

"Do it!"

Jessika reluctantly agreed, switching her channels while simultaneously taking out another turret.

"Jess, what I'm about to tell you is highly...immoral."

"Immoral? Jaycob, spit it out."

"There's just no way my squad can cover everyone. So we're just going to cover yours."

"What?! We can't just let them die. We have t-"

"Jess, just listen. When I give the word, lead your group under the cruiser and come up the other side."

Before Jessika could raise a rebuttal, Jaycob transferred channels. She had a big decision to make. She wanted Jaycob to just keep trying to protect them all, but she knew that if he did, the mission wouldn't get completed. At least with Jaycob's plan, she knew that he'd be giving her squad more time to run more gun-runs. That was enough for her, it had to be.

"Red Squad, on my tail. Move fast or you'll get hit in the crossfire."

"Crossfire? What exactly is the plan?"

Red 2 asked.

"You'll see."

After dispatching a few more turrets, Jessika looped toward the underbelly of the capital ship and awaited the signal.

"Green Leader, where are you going? Those TIE's are-"

Gold Leader was eliminated, sending the remaining pilots of Gold and Teal to fend for themselves.

"Jessika, now!"

With a shove on her control yoke, Jessika spiraled upward, shooting past the starboard side of the star destroyer. Her squad kept pace with her, evading fire from a large group of bogies gaining from behind. From the amount of laser fire streaking past her canopy, Jessika estimated that there were around twenty or more enemy pilots on their rear.

"Anytime now, hotshot!"

In response, an army of Green Squad laser streams engulfed the pursuers, creating a nuclear-sized explosion which bloomed next to the star destroyer.

(-)

 "Team Omega is now rendered combat ineffective."

A flight officer said, astonished.

"Who are they?"

"Commander Dameron, which pilot? Red Leader or Green Leader?"

"Both."

"Here are their files, sir. Their names are Jessika Pava and Jaycob Flesio."

"Good, thanks."

(-)

" _Wooohoooooo!_  Great work squad, now regroup on Red Leader!"

Jaycob celebrated. Returning back to Jessika's side, he had to brag.

"What did I tell you? I knew that would work."

Jessika was conflicted. The plan had worked, but at what cost? Switching tabs on her flight computer, Jessika pulled up Team Alpha's roster. The squads of Red and Green were at fifty-percent strength. But the exact opposite could be said for Gold and Teal. They were all eliminated. Jaycob took notice as well, sighing as he realized that they were all that was left. But then he switched to Team Omega's roster.

"Jess, look. Omega's pretty much done."

Following Jaycob's actions, she too pulled up Omega's roster.

"Ten percent!"

She exclaimed. A red number ten blinked sadly next to the enemy team's name. This was their chance. It was time to finish the cruiser. The combined fighters of Team Alpha gathered into a single two-column formation and lined up an attack run with the bridge, Jessika and Jaycob in the front. They released their last proton torpedoes in unison, sending a chain reaction all the way to the core. The simulation dissolved to black, with green text on the canvas saying,

_Victory_

Jessika pulled her headset off, letting her hair down and onto her sweaty neck. It felt like one-hundred degrees in the pod. She released the door latch quickly, just trying to reach the fresh air. The canopy sliding back, the hard rainfall now replacing the sweat on her forehead. She slouched into her seat, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

**End of Mission**


End file.
